The Thing That Goes To Reality
I wasn't here to write some scary stuff just to entertain you, but i am here to warn you something about a thing that can go to our own reality. I mean, he's origin were from a game called "Minecraft: Budder Quest". It wasn't a real Minecraft Game, but its like a fanmade game. The game was completely Minecraft, but a modded version. In that game, you were there to take control of Skydoesminecraft while defending your armies from squid armies and some random genetically engineered mobs. I found that game from the deepest part of Website. I found that game, and i installed it into my Computer. Then, only 1 seconds its completely installed and i got worried because of the rapid installment that may cause some major glitches and bugs. After that so, the game was completely "glitch-free" and no glitch or any signs of malfunction has appeared. After that, the main menu music was composed of sky holding a piece of budder, while the squid is animated twisting like a derp piece of ****. I pressed Play then the game showed me some questions to answer and the only answers to select is "Yes" and "No". The questions is: # Do You like Dogs? YES NO (I clicked Yes) # Do You have A Wife? YES NO (I Clicked No, cause i am only 16) # Do you Love Erection? YES NO (The game's question is becoming so sexual, so i pressed no) # Do you wanna play No? YES NO (Whats the point of the game, when you only have to answer all of this stupid questions, i wanted to play and thats what i am what for. So I pressed yes The game take me to the starting point where i spawned in some budder tower house (Golden Block) And sky had no inventory to rely on. I just moved sky where the green mark is located. Then the game crashed. Here, i realized because of the sudden installment, the game is incomplete. I clicked the game again then it take me to the main menu, but something strange had happened. The squid with an animated derp is now absent. While sky is seems appeared naked (The reskinned version) I laughed so hard that an computer text told me to shut up like "Would you please Shut up?" Then there, i was horrified of this strange coincidence or something unusual is going on. The text disappeared within ten seconds and there left me horrified. After a minute of paranoia, i ignored the coincident and i proceeded to play again. Then there, i saw sky lying on the floor, dead and bleeding. While his budder tower is converted into netherbrick block. Then there, i was scared and all i have to do is to exit the game. But the game is stopping me from going to main menu or exiting the game with a simple text "Proceed". I couldn't do anything just to watch sky lie on the floor lifeless. I just stared at the screen for more than 15 minutes. Then suddenly the screen goes black, then an image popped out that showed a frog trying to catch an insect for its own tasty meal. I ignored it then i realized i was being pranked by someone who was manipulating the Minecraft Fanmade version. I was getting amused, thats why i kept playing until this craziness ends. After that, i went into my bed and trying to fell asleep. Then, i dreamt of Steve (From Minecraft) Wearing A Cry mask and one of the villagers who were covered with wide grin across their faces, i noticed they were staring at me. I couldn't move but all i could do is move my eyes. I stared at the villagers while Steve is slowly removing the mask, he revealed his face. His face was something it came out of horror movie. His Face is completely eyeless, noseless and all i could see is his long big Grin across his face. I woke up from horror then i went back to my computer to forget the nightmarish dream. The computer Showed me a text that says "Proceed....Now". I get a little nervous of what might come next. I think this isn't a funny prank, it was more likely a haunted version of Minecraft. I proceeded to play as long it wouldn't do creepy things like the computer can hear me talk or a text that spies me. I said haunted because you will find it out later. Then, i pressed play button, the screen goes black then an image that showed A creepy disfigured Pale Monster with a long claws and a blanked face and mouth is an exception and the grin that also came from my dream. Some texts were written like "Behind the Darkness". When i read that word, i heard a monstrous whisper behind me. I turned around (In real life) And saw the exact creature from the image. The creature leapt to catch me, but i dodged it, instead it hit the computer where it broke the screen. "My computer!!!!!!!!You bastard" i yelled at him for destroying the most precious thing of my sake of entertainment. The creature grabbed me and dragged me inside my destroyed computer. The creature stucked me into some kind of Binary codes. Then i become the known urban legend "Herobrine". Category:Dramapasta Category:Classics Category:Long Pastas Category:Picture Category:Moderate Length Pastas